


A Little More Action

by amyfortuna



Series: 2016 Season of Kink (Card 1) [24]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Teasing, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Mablung's finally got Beleg to wear the new Marchwardens' uniform.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfils my Season of Kink square for uniform kink.
> 
> The title is a reference to the Elvis Presley song [A Little Less Conversation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0vXxH1IEmQ).

"Very fine," Mablung said, grinning, to Beleg as he did a slow turn to show off the new uniform. "You look very well indeed in the Marchwardens' colours." 

"I feel stiff," Beleg grumbled. "I'm not used to wearing cloth this thick-woven."

"It has to be thick," Mablung explained. "It also serves as a defence against spider venom."

Beleg made a face. "And what was wrong with my usual strategy of being really quick so they don't catch me?" 

Mablung smiled, rolling his eyes at the same time. "Do you really need me to go into all the reasons why that was a poor strategy or can you simply take it as read that multiple strategies can be employed?" 

"Multiple strategies, my arse," Beleg said. "Admit it, Captain, you just wanted to get he-who-cannot-be-restrained into more strait-laced garments, didn't you?" 

Mablung stood back, raking his eyes up and down his lover's form. "It's a good look, don't you think?"

"Well," Beleg said, "it looks better on you. With your dark colouring and your dashing braids, you cut a fine figure in the green and brown. But I think silver hair and pale skin doesn't go quite as well. Face it, in the forest I'm not exactly hidden, whereas you can creep along from tree to tree and not be seen all day."

"You do well enough at stealth tracking, Beleg!" Mablung exclaimed, laughing. "It was you, after all, who snuck up on me last year in our Spring Games." 

"You were being inattentive," Beleg said. "I saw you checking out Saeros' arse."

Mablung made a face. "No. Ewww. I wasn't looking at Saeros, I promise you that! I mean, he wasn't wearing the Marchwardens' colours, so I didn't have a moment to waste on looking at him." He began to walk closer to Beleg. "You, however, are wearing the colours, so I would like to spend quite a bit of time over the next few days ogling you. And I'm afraid I might be distracted on duty now and again. You might have to _punish_ me for it." He waggled his eyebrows. 

"Oh, stars," Beleg groaned. "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm going to get eaten by a spider because my partner was too busy drooling over me and not paying attention to where he was." 

"What a terrible fate you predict," Mablung said, brushing a kiss against Beleg's jaw. "Let's hope your partner has a little more competence and common sense than that."

"I'm not sure he does," Beleg said. "He's very easy to distract. I mean, I've been complaining about this uniform for at least five minutes and he hasn't taken the obvious hint to get me out of it. I really have been hinting quite strongly. I'm not sure what else I can do, really."

"Maybe your partner prefers actions to words," Mablung said, releasing Beleg and stepping back. "And as good as that uniform looks on you, it would look even better on my bedroom floor."


End file.
